SlendermanCelty Sturluson
by grimdark
Summary: okay have some crack that my friend got me to write now. Explicit Celty fondling.


This was at least the fourth time that week that Shinra had awoken to the startling presence looming around outside.

The meek little gang doctor had taken to recording himself in his sleep out of sheer paranoia of the creature.

He felt his fiancée roll in her sleep at his side, his eyes peering around every dark corner of their room. He wanted to brush her hair behind her ear for a short moment before realizing that she, in fact, was headless. In any case he loved his Celty just the same. As he himself had said, quite possibly she was far better without.

He caught it out of the corner of his eye again.

He sat upright and grasped in the dark for the nearest lamp - clicking it on. A harsh light stabbed at his eyes and he narrowed them, cramming his glasses onto his face. Feeling the familiar movements of his lover awakening, he pulled his neck to the side to look upon her.

"Ah, Celty," he smiled at her in a gentle way, a twang of pain in his features. "Don't worry yourself. Go back to sleep."

The female grabbed her cell phone from the night stand and clacked at the onscreen buttons for a moment before presenting her work to Shinra.

"It's that Slender Man again, isn't it?" the screen read. Shinra nodded curtly, gliding a hand over her bare shoulder. To this she pulled the covers over her breaths - her body going through the motions of a sigh.

"He hasn't hurt us yet. We should just ignore him,"

"May I at least try talking to him? At the very least, I'm not human so maybe he'll listen to what I have to say."

"Celty, no!" The doctor's voice took on a sudden harsh tone. "I won't let you endanger yourse-"

Shinra had been cut off, for the Dullahan stood and enveloped herself in her rider's suit and was exiting the room. "CELTY!"

"Shinra," she thrust her phone out behind her before leaving, delivering her final words on the matter. "You haven't slept in days. I worry about you. Please go back to bed and let me handle this."

"Ce- Celty..." Shinra bubbled over with a warm emotion. She was so careless with his emotions sometimes - When she showed her love it often brought him to goofy tears. "Ceeeltyyyyyy!"

If she had eyes, she would have rolled them.

Celty made her way outside.

She was face to face with it in a back alley. Celty couldn't believe how tall the figure was, nor how slowly and steadily he seemed to loom over her.

By now it had become a peacock stand off. They stood before each other unmoving, tendrils of shadow matter wafting out from their bodies and poking at each other. When they touched, both entities pulled back and continued.

She noticed his face most - or rather, lack there of. She kept trained on this detail, ignoring the lengthy limbs that once in a while threatened to reach out to her.

Communication seemed unthinkable. Nor figures had mouths. Celty's hands griped her phone and began firing away at the keys. She placed it in the care of one of her shadowed tentacles and lifted it to what would have been his face.

"Slender Man, what will it take to make you leave Shinra and I alone?"

Slender Man seemed to respond to her message. One of his gangly arms reached to the device. His long finger tittered on the screen slowly, pressing a button every so often.

In her head, Celty remarked that his WPM was most likely negative six.

His hand pushed the phone away when he finished, and Celty brought it to herself to read.

"yourbodyceltysturluson" read the screen, right beneath her own message. She held the phone and herself still for a long while before beginning to reply.

"I see. If that is what it takes," she typed heavy heartedly. If it was to protect Shinra, the Dullahan would stop at nothing.

The other being seemed to come alive at her consent, which caused her to pull back and draw her arms close to her body. His fingers reached for her zipper and quickly ripped it downwards, his shadows flying into it and ripping off the suit violently. The rider shrunk back into herself again, but the other kept searching her body roughly.

In her mind she screamed out for Shinra. Her stillness gave her the illusion of toughness, but inside she was scared oh this similar being who wielded his shadow in much the same way as herself.

He found what he was looking for - She felt one of those things enter her. She felt it prod around carelessly, threatening to rip her slit wider with pure force and hunger. She hated him now more than she had original began to. She felt a tear. She felt it correct itself. She felt disgusting.

It worked another whip up to her breasts and grappled them tit for tat, squeezing harshly. The other pumped in and out of her.

More of the dark spirals enveloped her, rubbing her skin where ever they could find.

Maybe if she wasn't so rigid. Maybe if she was unafraid. Maybe she could ride the waves of this - Maybe she could try to enjoy herself. That's what she thought, trying to make her body limp and think pleasurable thoughts.

Soon it was past hurting. Soon she felt herself warming to his touch - deriving enjoyment from the freakish creature's thumb less fondling of her. Her body began to sweat and redden with a full bodied hotness. Shinra knew this as a blush, she thought.

Her chest heaved with short, sharp breaths. She would have panted or cried out if she could.

Her feet and hands looked for something to hang onto. She found nothing and began digging her nails into the dirt. Her body shuddered once. Twice.

The Dullahan was in ecstasy, her body swaying back and forth in the dirty lot. She was near her climax, and when Slender Man realized this he increased not only speed but roughness.

Celty felt all of her nails break and bleed against the hard concrete she grabbed at as she expelled her fluids for the odd man, chest feeling as though it may cave.

When she finished, so did he. He placed her phone on her chest and stood over her expectantly, awaiting a goodbye or something she guess.

She took up the phone with a slowly healing hand, a small wisp of smoke coming from every digit as it corrected. She typed.

"You promise not to come back?"

The tall man's head seemed to incline. He slowly backed into the night.

"Ah, Celty!" Shinra smiled at her return. His lover seemed unharmed enough. He rushed to her side and grabbed her around her his and grinned goofily. This elicited no response from Celty, who simply kept toward the bed babbling parasite and all. "I'm so glad you took care of him! Thank you so much, my lo- Hmm, w-wait..."

Shinra took a step back from her, examining her stance.

"...Honey, why are you walking funny?"


End file.
